The Silent Race
by exoreon
Summary: A merchant class girl from District 12 is the last position you want to be in before competing in The Hunger Games, but, Hale Simmons, of all odds, finds herself trapped in the grips of the Capitol. Is her sacrifice worth it? Will her family be able to patch up the wounds quickly? Withdrawn by these thoughts, she discovers her true, more terrifying side.
1. Chapter 1

The bright sun shining over me as I walk creates a thick layer of yellow all over the trees. The newly colored trees that block out the few clouds that are floating aimlessly in the sky are perfect for me as the warm sunlight breaches my skin.

I sigh. It's beautiful this time of year. The peak of spring makes the lives of everyone here in District 12 much easier. Literally. After a few months of cold and snow the past year the season has finally changed, causing walks from point A to point B smoother and faster. I smile. Although the breeze whizzing past me causes me to lose my balance as I'm carrying a bunch of different clothes in my arms.

My mom told me to go take them to the general store down the street of the square to be traded for some eggs we could use. Don't get me wrong, we have the money to buy eggs. But it's just that my parents are such minimalist people they could only spend so much before saving for god knows what. Although, to be honest trading items is much easier.. I have in my arms about two articles of comfortable summer clothing the general store owner might want. It's appropriate for the upcoming season happening in a few more weeks.

I prop my knee up and push the cloth up with the base of my leg to keep it from falling and continue my stroll to the building. As stupid as it sounds, I would've much rather lived without eggs for a few weeks then stroll the mile long street in the blazing heat. Little beads of sweat drip from my forehead for each step I take. As beautiful as everything is around me, the sun needs to cut me some slack!

I finally reach the general store. But the door is no help for me considering my two hands are packed. Suddenly the glass door opens. Allowing me to step inside.

"Here, lemme help you with that." A male voice says. _Huh_ , I think. So he's here again.

Isaiah, my friend from school. Takes the heavy load from my arms and strolls over to the counter, where the owner is waiting by keeping her hands at her hips.

He places the two long dresses by the cash register. The owner gives me sneer, judging by her expression. She'd much rather prefer cash.

"So," she says. "What'll it be for you two?" She takes the load and places it in a basket behind her.

"Just a carton of eggs," I say with an optimistic smile. "Twelve." It's reaping day, so I know she's just being generous for this stressful time. But I, in fact. Don't have to worry about it. But I'm pretty sure Isaiah does. Considering he's from the Seam.

The store owner hands me a carton full of eggs. I open it and count to make sure there are twelve inside. Which there are, and I close it shut and say goodbye to the owner before turning around and leaving.

"Wait!" Isaiah exclaims, running after me. "Hold on, Hale? Can't you at least say thank you?

"Thank you." I respond back quickly. This tends to happen a lot. I'm not exactly a people person, so I find myself having to be reminded constantly of my manners. I'm only comfortable around the reach of my family, It's like I'm a lone soul wandering aimlessly under the sun.

At least when I'm with them I can be myself.

"What are you thinking of right now?" Isaiah asks, looking me in the eyes as I try to search for an answer.

"Just thoughts." I reply. To be honest, though, I'm just staring out in the distance in front of me, admiring what spring has brought for us.

"Hmm, interesting." He retorts. I smile as a response.

I don't know why he chose to be my friend, I don't see myself being worthwhile to be around, he must see something that I don't. If that's really the case, then I'd like to find out what for sure.

He taps me on the shoulder, I'm released from my thoughts, and he points to the sky.

So that's why everything just went dark a minute ago. A huge hovercraft, probably the size of the justice building, is floating above us. Great. Now there has to be another sign telling us today's reaping day. Other than the many banners strung from one store to the next celebrating it.

I shouldn't be worried, because I know nothing's going to happen to me. I'm more worried for Isaiah, who's gazing up at the intimidating force up above. He probably has his name far more times in the reaping ball than I do. He's taken tessarae. I gulp at the thought of him being chosen.

"C'mon," he says, with a serious face. "Let's go."

We reach my house after what seemed like an eternity. He asks if he can go in, but I politely decline. I just need a moment for myself right now. He shrugs and leaves.

I open the painted white wooden door to my parent's cobbler shop. We also live here. As everyone who owns a shop can relate. I leave my shoes on the front mat and place the eggs on a counter before heading up the creaky stairs, past my mom who's making breakfast. I greet her as I pass, she greets back.

I go into my room, grab a book, and fall onto my bed. I flip it open to page 65 where I left off. The book is about a girl, like me, who gets trapped by this secret service and they pressure her into murdering a bunch of civilians. By burning down a town. It's a really good book. It's called _Reticent_.

I quickly pick up where I left off. The girl, whose name has still not been revealed. This keeps me intrigued, and I keep reading. She's hiding behind an edge of a building, holding a lit torch in her hand. I hold the book closer, excited to see what's going to happen.

She clutches the torch in her hand, going over her thoughts on if she should really do this. Her head is filled with brainwashing information. There's a part of her that tells her to light the town on fire. However, there's another part of her that tells her to follow her morals, and not do it. She's contemplating something for a moment, and then after a brief minute of thinking, she closes her eyes. Then lets the fire touch the skin on her neck, wait. _WHAT?!_

She engulfs herself on fire! Why?! I flip through the remaining pages of the book, so it ends with her committing suicide. Her, not wanting to cause any harm to anybody, realizes that she's stuck, and knows that that was the only thing to do. I close the book.

Well, THAT was unexpecting. But, I think it was pretty cool. Seeing as how this unnamed girl decided that she would rather cause harm to herself than others. I'm still not sure what the idea of her remaining unnamed was about, but there's no way to find out.

As I set the book down on my nightstand, I hear my mom call out from downstairs to come for breakfast. So I exit my room and begin walking downstairs to the sight of my family seated together, leaving a seat open next to my brother, Archie.

I sit down and am greeted by the smell and sight of cooked eggs, the breakfast is delightful. After I finish I take my plate to the sink and start heading up the stairs again. Archie right next to me.

"So did mom say we could leave right after we get dressed?" He asks, in his curious little 10 year old self. I think for a moment.

"Hmm, well you should ask before making bets." I subtly reply. He nods and we both walk together to each of our rooms. I close the door of mines after I walk in and take out something new from my closet. It's a blue cotton dress with frills at every ends, I like how it matches my eyes. I put it on and it falls to my knees. My mom must've woven it, she might be a cobbler, but she has hobbies too. Nevertheless, it's beautiful.

I smile as I admire myself, my eyes moving up and down my lean figure through the clear mirror. My long blonde hair reflects intensely causing a glint on my opposing self. It's nice having yourself all tidied up, even for something as misfortunate as the reaping. I hear footsteps downstairs, meaning I should probably hurry up getting ready. I finish my outfit with some socks and a pair of old shoes and hurry to the bathroom where I comb my hair.

My name is being called downstairs and I speed down the steps. I see my mom and dad first, dressed up in a purple dress and a fancy shirt. My dad rolls up his cuffs as he sees me.

"Ready for your third reaping?" He asks, with a soft smile around his face. I know he's trying to loosen the tension a bit. So I just smile in response.

My mom walks up to me, wrapping me in a warm hug. She closes her eyes,

"You look _beautiful_." She says. I chuckle, hugging her back.

"Thanks, mom."

I hear a grunt behind me and turn around to see Archibald, or as he prefers it, Archie. He hates it when someone calls him that. I think it's pretty funny.

"What, you don't like your little suit?" I retort. He glares at me. He's dressed in a long sleeved shirt along with a cute little vest that reads, " _Proud to be a Simmons_ ". My mom knitted it for him. I guess she believes this is some sort of unity. But to me, it's _hilarious_.

"Mom, I hate this. I wanna go change." He grunts.

"But you look like a cute little duckling!" She protests, kissing his cheek repeatedly. He blushes.

"Whatever," he says, rolling his eyes. "I'm way too old for this kind of stuff anyway." He crosses his arms.

"Alright, let's get moving!" My dad alarms us, tapping his watch.

I watch as everyone else leaves the house. I let them go without me, I'll come soon. I just want some more time in this house before having to worry much of my name being in a bowl somewhere, and me being chosen...

Ah c'mon! Get a hold of yourself, Hale. I won't be chosen, will I? The possibility is extremely rare. It'll probably be one of the Seam kids. As much as I hate to admit it, I'd rather someone else get picked than me. Besides, the science of chance is by my side here. I won't get chosen, I tell myself.

 _I'll be safe._

I walk out the door and almost immediately catch sight of Isaiah. Who's at the end of my house, with his hands shoved into his dress pants pockets. I wave at him, to which he nods his head. "Hey." he says as I walk over to him. I give an almost silent 'hello'.

"You nervous?" he asks. I want to nod to his question, but I know that'll be weird. So I just purse my lips to signal 'yes'. He smiles.

"You have no right to be nervous." He says, jokingly. I know that he's right. He's probably shaky as heck right now. I don't know what it's like to live in the Seam, as my family has been merchants since the very beginning. So, I can't possibly share his worries. But I still do. Merchant or not, my name is still in that bowl. Just waiting to be plucked out and read aloud. The thought sends shivers down my spine.

"What about you, are you nervous?" I ask him, expecting a brief reply. He shrugs.

"Kinda, there's a chance I'll be reaped, but, nevertheless, there are thousands of other names to choose from." I slowly nod in response.

A bell rings in my ears. Signaling that everyone needs to come to the square immediately. It's a reaping signal, which means we should probably get going. Isaiah gestures for us to go, and so we do, We'd be idiots not to.

The center of the square is a ten minute walk from here, so it's not far. Once we arrive, we get in line to register. When it's my time up, the peacekeeper sitting by the desk grabs my hand and stings me with a needle, I wince at the pain. I hope I'll eventually get used to it at some point. She places the blood on a pad on her desk, letting me go.

Huh, look at me. I'm more worried about getting my finger pricked than getting reaped, such is the life of Hale Simmons.

I go on over to the 14 year old girl's roped area. Where I recognize dozens of other girls from my classes at school. Some of them glance at me while I'm taking a spot. I find myself standing next to someone from my English class, Victoria. We don't exchange words.

I try to think of some ways to distract myself, so I tap my fingers against my thighs continuously until I'm almost taken back by the sudden loudness of someone testing the microphone. I look at the stage and see a woman, our escort. Trying to find out how the thing works. I roll my eyes, let's just get this thing over with so I can go back home.

"Greetings District Twelve! Welcome to the start of the 26th annual Hunger Games!" She trills. I notice that she's new. Not the escort from last year. I guess that the capitol must've decided that the old escort was too boring and whatnot. I guess it's whatever that suits the glory of the capitol. I let out a prolonged sigh, knowing that this is going to take a while.

"Now, to start off with the reaping. I'd like to show you all a video from the Capitol!" She exclaims. They show us the same video every year. How could she not get the memo?

Everyone watches as a long, projector like screen rolls down from the side of the stage. The Panem anthem playing as a raspy like voice begins to narrate. Once the clip is done. She begins to hand the podium spot to the mayor. Where he begins to read out from the Treaty of Treason, listing all the victors of past games in the process. District Twelve hasn't had a victor yet. Neither has half the districts. So he just reads off Careers mostly.

Something on the top of the stage lights catches my attention. A bird, who is sitting on the edge of a stage light, nuzzles its head underneath its wing. He stops and stares into my direction, at me?

I stare at its eyes for a while before suddenly it flies off. Leaving me confused.

The mayor has finished his speech and is now handing the spot back to Valoria Tetstill, the escort lady. Who's name I've learned from her name tag, probably there because she's new.

"And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for..." I purse my lips. Waiting for her to call out a name already, seam girl or not, please just get it over with!

With that, her hand sinks deep into the glass orb. The way her fingers graze all the slips makes me shiver. Suddenly, she fishes one out. I feel bad for the girl who's going to be picked. I try not think about it, though. I just wait for her to call out the name.

Valoria Tetstill unfolds the piece of paper, before clearing her throat. I hear half the girls hold their breaths as she gathers the attention of all of Panem.

The name she calls out is Hale Simmons.

I hear the sound of a bird's wing fluttering out in the distance. The same one who stood by the stage lights, right before the deafening shriek of my mother breaks the silence. I stand staring at the escort, with balls of tears forming in my eyes.

I've always had a way with luck. It almost seems as if I'm a prophet of some sort. I recall being seven years old, clutching my father's hand while I was in the square witnessing the reaping. My eyes darted to this one girl, I don't know why, but she stood out to me. She had strawberry blonde hair and turquoise eyes. I remember her name being Magenta. Anyways, she had her name called out in the reaping. My little seven year old self was just as shocked as she was, and I will never forget that moment. The time I basically predicted a girl's upcoming choosing.

I wonder if someone had been looking at me today. I would really want to see the look on that person's face on the big screen in front of me. Instead, the person who's showing in the huge screen positioned on top of the stage is none other than me. I look at myself through glassy eyes. Then, I remember what has happened. I was chosen.

I let out a strangled cry. I start to fall but a peacekeeper clutches my arm just in time to keep me from face planting onto the concrete floor. He starts to drag me all the way to the stage, I'm trying to scream and I'm trying to move but all I can manage to do is let out a weak cry.

My whole world comes crashing down all at once. It's like I'm in a nightmare. I start to replace my cries with snuffling. It does not help me in any way. I see that no one is paying any attention to me. No one here cares if someone gets picked, Seam or Merchant, You're still part of the next shipment of tributes. I abandon sniffling while the peacekeeper takes me up the stairs.

The escort looks really uncomfortable, from what I can see. She's fresh out the capitol. No one ever cries about the Hunger Games. So this might be all new to her. Well, she's in for a long, long journey.

She grips my dress shoulder as I start crying again. Tears stain my perfect blue dress. I can't stop crying. No matter what anybody does. I'm just a next load for the Capitol to take care of, no one here shows any sympathy for me.

She guides me toward in front of a small black strip of tape on the stage floor. Where I'm supposed to wait for my partner to get called. I don't care who my partner is at this point, we're all going to die. Like our people do every year. I breath in, and exhale slowly through my puckered mouth.

"Well, here is your female tribute!" Valoria exclaims. No one does anything.

"Now, for the boys!" I watch her from my peripheral vision as she walks over to the other glass bowl and stick her hand thoroughly in and around the brim. She plucks one out and unfold the black fold surrounding the white paper. She reads aloud the male tribute,

"Graham Leighton,"

I see, through my foggy eyes, a scrawny little Seam boy emerges from the 13 year olds, he looks about 10. I don't know how he'll be able to survive the games. But he's my district partner, I know through all the years I've watched people die that he and I will have to band together. My mind suddenly shifts to Isaiah, and I scan the crowd searching for him, but he's blended in with all the boys. God knows what he must be thinking right now...

As soon as Graham comes up the stage, Valora makes both of us stand next to each other and ends the reaping with an official, "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!" before making us shake hands. Graham looks me in the eyes as we connect palms, giving me a horrified look. I turn away from him quickly as soon as I get the chance. We are then surrounded by more peacekeepers, guiding us in through the Justice Building. The closing of the gates are the last thing I hear from my District.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to those who followed and favorited the story! I would also appreciate it if you could leave a review, it lets me know who's reading and really lifts my motivation. :) Until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Me and Graham are both locked individually in two rooms facing each other. I won't let my emotions get the best of me anymore, but I'm not in command of them. Soon the water works start spinning their gears yet again. I fall face down on the leathery sofa, staining the beautiful leather pattern in with my salty tears. I start running my fingers over the soft texture in the process. I don't know why, but it soothes me just a little bit.

My life, my whole life is over. I'm never going to be a book author like I've always dreamed of. I grip the smooth fabric as I prop myself up, wiping my tears away in the process, I then realize something.

This isn't my fault. It's _their_ fault. _They_ have chosen me to compete in The Hunger Games against my will. My life isn't supposed to go this way.

A wave of anger rushes over me, and I start attacking the room that I'm trapped in. I start screaming, throwing the pillows over, yelling obscenities at the areas where cameras are _obviously_ hidden in. I don't care if they do anything, what more could they do? I'm already going to _die_ in a while. I'm wondering if I want to debate with myself, but it's no use.

My legs are stiff from sitting on them for a while. The whole point of this is to get a single victor out of all the people they select. I'm completely out of the question, I'm in no way fit to be a victor, and I hate that about the capitol. I have never thought of it before, I used to think the capitol was going to leave me alone for the rest of my life, considering I'm a merchant. I now know that is not the case.

The sound of the doors creaking open gives me goosebumps, I whirl around to see my parents and Archie for a split second before they topple over me with hugs. My mom definitely didn't take this too good.

"My beautiful baby!" She starts wailing. "How could they take her from us?!" She cries down the length of my back. I refuse to start crying up again, but I just can't myself. I convulse as I begin sobbing, clutching my mother's beautiful purple dress as I hug her. This just can't happen anywhere else, no government is that cruel to just pry you away from your family's grasp. Except of course, the Capitol. Archie chimes in, wearing his " _Proud to be a Simmons_ " vest on his shirt.

"Why is everyone crying, did I do something wrong?" He questions. I sad smile as I grasp his shoulders and pull them to mine.

 _You didn't do anything little brother, I just hope you know that I will miss you very much._

I see my dad unwrap his watch and hand it to me. "For you," he says.

"It's a little gift that you can have while… you're away." His vintage watch, the thing that marks his signature 'dad' style. It came from a time long before the dark days, where Panem was still nested in calm waters. I grasp it as I hold my brother and my mother tightly, my dad staying within a foot of us.

"Thank you so much, dad." I cough up. He nods solemnly. He's masking his sad expression, I can tell it easily. Before we all had a chance to really say anything, the doors burst wide open with two peacekeepers standing at the perimeter of the room. My family gasps as they start dragging them away. My brother is dumbfounded.

" _NO!_ " I scream out, but they're already out the door. Just before the door closes though, I manage to shout, _I love you_! to them. The wind of the door frame closing by me caresses my hair. I think I just heard them say, _We love you so much more_.

My gaze is kept on the metal door handle even after they've left. My realizations are sharpened and my anger carries me over again. I kick the door with all my might, and shout a hate rant of places I'd rather be than here, one of the items on that list being the wretched hole of President Snow's rear. I can feel the fire leaving my throat as I end the sentence, the room falls silent for a few more seconds. Then I start to hear footsteps from outside.

I step back, expecting a peacekeeper to come and bash my head repeatedly. Instead, a completely different person comes to step through the doors. The one and only, Isaiah.

"Jesus, Hale. You really shouldn't be saying that." He says with a displeased and concerning look as he pulls me into a hug. I remain speechless and thoughtless once again.

"What's gotten into you, you haven't been like this before?" His words catch onto a part of my mind that makes me infuriated at what he just said.

" _What's gotten into me_?!" I start, " _What's gotten into you?! I'm the one that's just gotten chosen to die in a fiery fucking wasteland_!" I clench my hands into fists, I know I haven't been like this before. But in happening in the current situation that made me furious.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I know this is all hard for you. I shouldn't have said that," He says.

"But above all, I'm still here for you." I start to calm down a bit, but before I really do, I wrap him a big hug. I nuzzle my head on his chest, sniffling. He is my best friend here and has always been there for me. So it's for the best if I ignore all past predicaments.

"Hale, please listen," He starts. "I know I'm not the best at this category to give advice, but please listen, you _have_ to survive this. You have so many gifts and talents-"

"Like what," I cut him off, crossing my arms in a protest. I don't believe I have any natural talents. So he's probably just making this up to make me feel better, and to be honest I don't really appreciate it.

"Well, for one, you're very smart." He says with a smile. Yeah, right. I don't even do that well in school, well I mean I get the work done and all. But, I'm not a grade A genius or anything like that.

"Oh yeah, how?" I look him in the eye.

"You're always one of the first kids to finish up the tests!"

I give a side smirk. _Can't argue with that,_ I almost say.

"You're also persistent, you have a great speaking voice, and plus you know how to handle someone pretty well for a girl like yourself." He finishes with a side smirk.

I roll my eyes in response. "Thanks, but I'm pretty sure having a great speaking voice isn't going to help me win The Hunger Games." I add, he sighs.

"All I'm saying is that you have potential to shine, Hale. You have to realize your strengths in order to win." He clutches my shoulders, I just stare up at him with wondrous eyes. I never realized it before, but he has really shiny eyes. It's like a forest brown, like tree bark kinda. It really brings out his other features.

"Uh… o-okay." I stammer, my hair plastered on the side of my head. I fail to come to terms that my body temperature has risen. Or it's just really hot in here. I look down.

"Hale…" he utters, fidgeting with his hands. I see that they're glowing with sweat. I find myself mimicking him.

"Y-Yes?"

"I-"

I hear the doors burst wide open. Two peacekeepers holding guns stand towering over us, one of them speaks up.

"Time's up, let's go kid." Gesturing for Isaiah to come out. I gulp, they grab his arm and pull him away without a word. Isaiah looks at me with a look sadness, his face abruptly disappears not a second later.

My hands fall to the clad of my dress, making a loud thud. For as long as I'm trapped in this hell, his words will remain a mystery to me. Why are people like this?

He might've been about to say some important things, but, of course, the Capitol doesn't have time for tribute's lives.

Everything becomes silent for a moment. The doors open once more to the one and only Valoria Tetsill, standing with her four inch stilettos.

 _I can't wait what she's about to announce to me_ , I think sarcastically.

"Alright darling, it's time to go to the train station!" She trills. At which two peacekeepers emerge from the sides clutching heavy weapons. My heart sinks as I remember what I've came here for, and I feel the color from my cheeks drain yet again.

"No, _NO_!" I scream. They tackle me to prevent me from fighting against them. I scream and worm around as they drag me out the door.

" _YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! LET ME GO_!"

They continue to drag me on a long, narrow, grey, wooden hallway. Where I will then be exposed to a large train crowd. Tears form in my eyes as I realize my possible death is only less than a week away. At this point, I might as well just prepare myself for the outcome of this tragedy.

We get outside the justice building where a smoggy jeep awaits us. Graham and I are both shoved into the backs of it before we speed off into the endless prairie. Leaving behind our dignity and our innocence.

Once we reach the train station, Graham and I get escorted to the front of the eager crowd. Where we will wait for the train to come to take us to the Capitol. I have yet to get used to my new surroundings, and I almost topple over Graham as my knees give in. But I manage to straighten myself just before.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, the train arrives at just the right moment. It pulls up directly between me and Graham. Speaking of which, gives me a nervous look right before he walks in. I step inside right after not wanting to face these sickening people, (the crowd) any longer. I uncomfortably walk through the narrow corridor that is the train entrance. I may not be in the best mindset. But, I can still recognize the blinding lights that I suddenly come face-to-face as I enter the train cart.

I feel Graham bump right into me as I pause to gaze around, I don't apologize. I quickly find a seat at the end of the cart and take it before anyone else can. I honestly just need to give myself a break from all this nonsense, and my heart pounds as I recall the latest events which have just occurred.

Then and there, Valoria Tetstill appears at the entrance, wearing a neon pink frilly dress and 3 inch high stilettos. She walks over to the both of us and seems to calm her face.

"I know, I know, the scenery here just is just to _die_ for!" I squint at her with the most _y_ _ou have got to be fucking kidding me_ face I could ever manage. Which probably tells her to chill the fuck out or else I'm probably going to scream. She seems to understand these orders as she gives me a weird look before scurrying off.

"Before I go, I must say that it should be a great honor for you two to get selected. Not only selected, but chosen by _moi_." She announces gracefully right before disappearing into the unknown voids of the train.

I ignore her pitiful response as I bury my face into my hands. This nightmare is just keeping me in a state in which I cannot do anything besides wallow in my own sorrow, and I can't help but think some pretty abnormal things, like what'll to me if this train were to stop moving all of a sudden and everything would just crash forwards, kinda like one of the mine explosions back home.

My head turns to face a window, leaving my eyes wide open at the vast prairies outside of District 12, my home.

What if I somehow managed to get this window open? It doesn't seem that hard to break. A good bash with a blunt object and a few bangs with my hands later and I'll be able to reunite with everything that I've left behind. Never mind the cuts and scrapes I'll get from the fall, it's better than having to compete in The Hunger Games.

 _No, stop it right now, Hale. Now's not the time to lose yourself._

I just have to get myself in the right mind and quit acting like it's all over. I may have a chance at winning, if it weren't for those Career tributes who'll probably rip me to shreds in the initial bloodbath. But, I'll just have to avoid them.

I can't hold in my thoughts any longer, and I stand up off my seat and run off into the hallway with tears already starting to fall. I run past several doors before I nearly collide with a woman wearing a white robe. I don't know who she is, probably a Capitol servant. Great, just what I needed at the moment.

"Um, e-excuse-" I barely manage to get a question out before she nods and turns around to walk a few doors over to open one for me. I thank her heavily and step inside.

I immediately find the restroom to my room and lock the door behind me after I go in. I close my eyes and take in a very deep breath and exhale slowly through my lips, maybe if I take a hot shower I'll be able to ease my thoughts a little bit.

I strip off my tear-stained clothes and step onto the bright tiled shower floor. I twist one knob to the left before steaming hot water falls onto my back. You know what, I don't even care anymore. I just allow the searing water to pour all over me. It burns, but I burn with it.

Suddenly, I recall the book I was reading only a couple hours prior. The girl who killed herself by setting herself ablaze. I wonder if I could actually manage to end it all with this hot water that's falling all over me. If that was really possible, then I would laugh myself to death first.

After a few minutes, I twist the knob to the right, and the water stops running. I sigh, that was _exactly_ what I needed. Sometimes, you just need a good hot water bath to keep your mind going.

After I dry myself off and put on some new, dry clothes. I hear a sudden clang. I look down for a few seconds before picking up my father's watch. Its shiny silver surface causes me to look at my own reflection. I only see a solemn face with a few worry wrinkles showing. I may not be the most calmest or tranquil person, but there are certain things out there that can get me motivated and ready.

I wrap the watch around my hand and look at the time, it's exactly 5:00. I think we should arrive at the Capitol in a few hours. But, I'm not sure, considering that I've never been there, obviously.

I decide now's the time to leave my room. I check the bathroom mirror for any signs of me crying. Which was no need for me considering the water reapplied the color to my face. I smile sickly.

Just as I was about to leave, I hear a voice from afar asking me if I would care to watch the recaps. I go over some thoughts for a moment, this actually is a crucial part in helping you survive in the arena. You get to see the tribute's initial reaction to their names getting chosen. I feel like I am ready to see the recaps right now, if she had asked me a few moments ago then I would have strongly declined.

Coming from my room and back into the corridor is like walking through a wall of cold water. My frame tenses up as soon as I step foot outside of the luxury of my bedroom. But, seeing Graham sitting at a table looking even more tense than I am causes me to feel a little bit better, now knowing that I'm not the runt of the litter.

"C'mon, children! It is time for the recaps!" Squeaks Valoria. Her Capitol accent peaking. I resist the urge to glare.

We follow her along with a few avoxes to another train cart. Graham and I both take our seats onto a large, plushy black sofa in front of a wide TV attached to the wall. I cross my legs and fold my hands neatly upon my lap as Valoria takes a remote and presses a button to which I squint as the striking Capitol Seal appears with a small countdown wedged in the corner of the screen, also accompanied by the blaring of the anthem. Right now the countdown is very close to reaching zero. This is going to be something special.

The Seal slowly fades away only to be replaced by Coyote Mayflower, the first victor, and Gaviner Yule, The Master of Ceremonies. I sort of doze off listening to all of their blabbering about this year's tributes and start to focus on Coyote.

It was sort of a shock to Panem that someone from District 10 would have actually been able to win the first annual Hunger Games. So he kind of became a big celebrity after he won. It's been tradition that he'd be invited to watch the reapings alongside Gaviner every year. I have to admit though, he is cute.

After all the boring talk regarding how this year would surely be a games to remember, which makes me shiver from within. The screen cuts to a large, lustrous town that basically shimmers with the amount of jewels etched all over the place. I guess this sort of thing is common in District 1. It shows a confident, tall, blonde goddess walking to the stage with confidence after being drawn, not a moment later someone yells out that they volunteer. The girl who was chosen glares at the volunteer as she prances out of her age pen. This girl appears shorter than the other, but her confidence seems way more higher as she walks up the stage, keeping an open demeanor as she basically shoos the escort away for her to make an introduction speech.

"'Sup y'all! My name is Darian Winters, and I'm going to be your next victor of The Hunger Games!" She says with a smirk before flipping her copper-colored hair over her shoulder. The escort standing next to her seems bored out of her mind. I can already tell that District 1 is a very spirited district, since there's already a volunteer before she can even read out the male tribute's name she selects.

District 2 is no different than the previous one, both volunteers, both scary-looking and determined, so I feel as if I'll forget this one quickly.

The District 3's are unique. The boy is named Abdul and he is seen coming out of the 17 year-old section with a thrilled look on his face, someone is suicidal... I think sadly. The girl looks as if she's going to puke all over the stage, though.

The fishing district comes up next, showing the shocked expression of a little girl's face as she is chosen before a much taller, confident girl takes her place. Another volunteer comes up to replace a fairly average looking boy. The thing about Careers is that, no matter the circumstances of who is chosen, there's always at least one person who decides to step up and take their place. Unlike District 12, which is filled with a bunch of cowards who refuse to volunteer to take the spot of two scared children ready to die. Suddenly, I start to feel a lot less thankful for my so-called 'home'.

These kids that are getting chosen, especially the young ones, causes me to develop a form of bitterness for the residents of Panem. Why can't a bigger or stronger person just step up and save the life of an innocent child? Why do they all have to be cowards? I almost turn away in anger as a scared, 12 year-old boy from District 9 is chosen. Everyone just makes way for him so he can continue towards the stage. I know that nobody wants to die and everything, but could someone at least show some courage?

Finally, District 12 comes on, showing our square. It's a lot less nicer than some of the other town centers in the other districts. But, to a lot of the people in the Seam, it's almost like a kingdom. I frown as I watch some of the younger Seam children gaze around in awe at the wondrous of the square, some of them have never visited there before. To them, that place is like the Taj Mahal, which was an old-world structure located in Asia before it got destroyed by the floods.

After the initial anticipation and the wait everyone I know's been waiting for. My name gets called. I see myself sheepishly come out from my pen and immediately start breaking down. My frown grows deeper, and I have to watch as I start getting dragged by peacekeepers towards the stage, only to allow me to fall to my knees into a state of more dread and sadness.

I become very self-aware at this point, I look around the room and take note that everyone is trying not to look at me. I slump down in my seat. Right now, eagerly waiting for the reapings to be done and over with already.

Suddenly, I recognize Isaiah's face in the crowd, he has a look of both shock and fear as he watches me cry on stage. _Oh, Isaiah._ I feel really bad for him, knowing that he has to watch me get killed on national television is really down-putting. I resist the urge to touch his face through the screen, as if to comfort him. Obviously, I don't.

My district partner gets called momentarily after I do, and for the first time. I see what his expression really shows. His widened eyes show off his dark brown irises. I can also see for the first time his family in the background, his mother almost passes out, while his father is too busy looking at me to even notice that his son just got reaped. I start to wonder what his home life is actually like.

The final moments of the reapings show Graham and I both at the stage shaking hands before being escorted into the Justice Building like cattle. Afterwards both Coyote Mayflower and Gaviner Yule discuss the reactions of certain tributes before laughing it off and dismissing the viewers with a final, "May the odds be ever in their favor!"

The television turns off by itself.

Valoria and Graham are both noticeably uncomfortable. I sneer at them. What, are they mad at me? What the hell did I ever do to disturb them? Acting like any normal person would in this type of situation?

I emerge from my spot in the sofa, and stare at both of them sort of awkwardly with a hint of bitterness in my eyes, before turning and setting off to my room. After all I've been through today, having a chance to just lie down seems like heaven. According to my watch, it looks like we'll be pulling up to the Capitol in a couple of hours. After all, what time do I have left to waste?

* * *

 **A/N: I don't have much to say in this author's note right now. So I'll just say that I hope the month long wait for this new chapter was worth it. I was originally going to include the chariot rides in this one, but I realized that would have been too long of a chapter and too grueling to read. :)**

 **Anyhow, I'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Hold still_!" Minerva hisses while she nonchalantly moves her hand across the broad strip of tape that lay attached to my calf, before briskly ripping it off. A sound that can only be described as eerie takes me by surprise as I let out the loudest yelp one could ever imagine. I grip the table sides tightly as tears are practically begging to fall from my already red eyes. I swear if I have to go through this one more time-

"All done! Well, for a young lady you sure have _a lot_ of hair!" She smiles as she sets a bottle of lotion down on a shelf before Ophelia and Daphne come up and lift my sore body off the table. I groan in angst.

After I get positioned to stand in the middle of the room where I'm completely naked. I get a full body wash with a bunch of different soaps and cleansers that I have never even heard the name of before. In District 12, we have an apothecary that sells a bunch of different bottles filled with skin cleansing lotion. But it's far too expensive to get, even for my family. I can only imagine how they get the materials needed to craft such an expensive device. Although, it doesn't really matter, since no one really buys it. In the Capitol, though. I can just see hundreds upon hundreds of bottles overflowing shelves right on the brink of expulsion.

"Hmm, and do you know how tall you are sweetheart?"

How tall am I? Well, that's a difficult question to answer. I've never measured my height before, but I can only assume it's about where I need to be. Adding in the factors that rulers are almost extinct in District 12. No, I don't know how tall I am.

"Err, no." I utter. The three ladies seem shocked by this, I roll my eyes. I mean, what other answer did they expect?

Daphne sighs, "Well, I suppose we'll have to roll out the old ruler," she shrugs her shoulders and walks towards a cabinet. To which she yanks it open and drags out a long, ragged, red and white measuring ruler. It looks like one of those boa constrictors I rarely see down in the backwoods of the district, they're typically a startling sight, but once you've seen enough of them throughout your fourteen years of existence, they begin to feel like regular people to you.

Speaking of which, it feels as if I'm getting grappled by one as Minerva holds it out parallel to my frame. She stares at the tiny numbers incredulously, before finally getting out some words.

"You are 1.6002 meters tall, or 5 feet 3 inches if you prefer to use that method." She says, smiling. I honestly don't know what any of that means, but I find myself nodding in response.

"You are the perfect height for what we have planned for you! I think you are ready to see Geneva."

I assume what is 'planned for me' isn't anything too spectacular. In fact, I'm sort of discouraged.

* * *

Just as I had predicted. I find myself sneezing hysterically to this synthetic black powder that is being poured on my head. Or, rather my mining helmet. Just as I thought the Capitol couldn't have been anymore cheesy, they decide to pull this again.

"You're all… set!" Geneva trills. Sprinkling the last bit of black powder onto my head, leaving my miner's getup basically singed in this stuff. I don't actually know if our miners are this covered in ash and soot after every shift, but it's safe to say that this is way too overplayed. I stare at my fingernails and hands, which are the only part of my body besides my face that have been avoided. My nails glisten underneath the ceiling fan light, making them look almost… pretty, I'd say.

Geneva snaps her fingers, bouncing me back to reality. She gives me a look that tells me I probably should hurry up.

We hop into the elevator to which she jabs the lowest button/floor. Immediately I feel the shift in gravity, and yet I am standing completely still. This new experience makes me feel the slightest headache. I close my eyes and rub them to make it go away.

I hear a _ding_ , which means we have reached the bottom floor. We walk out into the open where I see a whole lot of horses and other tributes all interacting with their stylists. I begin to get all nervous and sweaty, to which Geneva stops and tells me to try not to sweat too much, as it'll mess up my outfit. I don't have the patience to argue, so I quickly find a way to abandon sweating by fanning my face rapidly, which is actually pretty exhausting now that I think about it.

I'm guided toward the carriage at the very back. I only hope that this works out as planned.

I climb on and see that Graham is already here. We're wearing pretty much the same getup except that he has on less black powder on than me, which honestly makes me jealous.

"Hey Hale!" he greets as he turns his head to look at me. I smile and gulp, not really wanting to talk at this moment as I'm about to be presented to millions of people across the nation. Graham looks ahead.

I see Geneva jogging frantically towards us. I wait patiently for her to arrive by tapping my fingers against the handlebars to which I feel a slight tinge of guilt as sweat from my palms erode the layered bars that align the chariot so perfectly. Her only response is that she throws some more black powder on us which sends us in another coughing fit.

"Perfect! Now wait here until the chariots begin to move, and then you can wave to the crowds and unleash all of your excitement!" Geneva exclaims. My face twitches as I struggle to not scowl at her.

Once she leaves, I turn my head to face Graham. Who has a questionable grin plastered over his ash-sooted face.

"What are you gonna do?" I ask. He gives me a conniving look before hopping off the chariot and walking down the corridor to some of the other tributes. I watch incredulously as he starts talking with some of the others from Nine… huh?

Is he trying to make allies right now? If so, I can imagine me falling flat on my face from laughing too hard. Graham making allies… that has got to be the most-

"Sage agreed to form an alliance with me,"

This catches me off guard and I almost stumble backwards. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Who even is Sage?" I ask, my hands aside my blackened hips. Graham turns around and points to the District Nine chariot.

"The boy, he seems nice enough, so I figured why-"

"We haven't even fallen asleep in this place yet, and you've already made an ally?!"

"I suppose so."

For the first time since I've seen this kid, he genuinely smiles at me. The type of smile you'd see a little kid do when they've shown off or something. This is exactly the case for Graham, who I see is still smiling joyfully.

I'm think I now have a reason to watch out for this kid.

Ultimately, we all get to see the gates to the Capitol streets open at the same time, revealing a blinding light that causes my eyes to form circles at the edges. Once my vision adjusts after a few seconds of nudging my eyes, I hear the clopping of horses galloping in the front of the chariots.

A faint cheering can be heard followed by the District One tributes making their appearance. I realize that I'm about to be shown to millions of people who are watching this live broadcast right now, and my heart briskly increases its pace. I grip the handlebars tightly as I feel my face begin to blanch. I only notice my effect on other people when I turn to look at Graham to see how he's been doing, but he only gives me a doubtful look which tells me I clearly look as if I'm on the verge of collapse, which is likely. I'm not exactly an outgoing person, mind you.

The amount of chariots going by feels like loud heartbeats which flutter my insides. District Four goes by like a flash, and then District Five, followed by District Six. It's only a matter of time before District Eleven has made its debut and we're the next ones to show up. I watch intensely as the numbers go by like a timer on a nuclear bomb. In case no one could tell already, I'm remarkably anxious.

Just as I feared, the chariot containing the two equally fearful tributes from Eleven begin moving out into the open. I turn my head to make sure Graham is not spewing his insides out, but surprisingly, he remains totally calm and actually has a look of excitement on his face, am I reading this properly?

I'm about to question him when suddenly I feel myself hurl back. I have to cling onto the handlebars to keep me on board the moving chariot. I hoist myself back up with a look of pure startelement on my face, and move my eyes toward Graham, who I can tell is trying not to laugh. I roll my eyes.

Once our chariot exceeds past the gates, my eardrums pound intensely at the radiating volume of which the crowd roars with excitement when they see us emerge. I once again remember where we are, and with that I close my eyes and cover my ears and desperately hope for it all to be over soon, but my actions come to an end when Graham taps me on the shoulder. I look at him only to see that wicked grin again and I know he's trying to tell me something, but the crowd is so frighteningly loud that I can't even hear him speak.

"What?" I yell out in front of his face, which I doubt made the connection to his ears. He probably read my lips and is repeating his sentence again. I can hear it now just a little bit, but only the middle part. I think he just said for me to uncover my ears and wave to the crowd. I stand there, looking startled for a second, but I soon come to a conclusion. If I want to have any sort of chance in these games, then I must abandon my reserved personality and let my senses be a little more open.

Trying my best to tune out the mad cheers and screams of the crowd. I hesitantly move my hands away from my ears, letting all the cries and screams flood my hearing as my eyes remain half-open.

Once my hands are completely at my sides. I realize that this actually feels quite… nice! I feel as if I'm letting all the tensions that's been causing a burden on my shoulders finally let loose. I'm actually opening myself up for once! A smile casts over my lips as I look around to all the Capitol citizens, happily cheering and rooting for us. My smile grows wider as I start to hear people chanting our names and the words, _District Twelve_ , being shouted all across the downtown streets of the Capitol.

I raise my arm up and wave excitedly to the folks who are cheering for us. I figure that if these are the last days I'm going to spend on earth, it should be spent fulfilling the dreams I always had.

I see a water lily being thrown at me, and with my catlike reflexes I easily grab it mid-air. I look thoughtfully out into the crowd, whose eyes are eagerly etched onto me. I grin, before setting the stem between my lips, trying to make myself look as striking as possible. The crowd absolutely loses it.

I bet I look really astonishing right now. The Capitol eats all these things up, and I bet if I continue to act this way in front of them. I'll find myself making the journey to these games a lot more smoother for me. I glance at Graham, who looks completely diminished from his usual joyful personality. I feel as if I overshadowed him completely. But I know I can't worry about him right now. That's a thing about the Hunger Games, you have to completely forget about others to let yourself shine. It's sad, but it helps.

I grab the stem of the flower and set it neatly behind my ear, making me look like a dirty old coal miner, but with class.

The chariots come to a complete stop, and once again. I almost hurdle myself forwards, but thankfully, I knew this was coming. I'm only partially off the chariot as I'm gripping the handlebars tightly. I look back with my face all red and a nervous laugh escapes my lips. The Capitol audience laughs along with me.

I stand completely still as President Snow makes his appearance on the balcony. His neatly combed mustache that's as sharp as a sword along with his icy cold stare causes me to shiver slightly. I look down for a second to catch my breath from that eventful frenzy, when I look back up I catch Snow's gaze fixed on me. At that point I freeze up completely, his steady gaze is only kept on me for a second longer, but I can still feel his stare linger within my soul. I croak in pure terror.

"Tributes," Snow's booming voice grabs my attention as I'm shot back into focus. He has his hands now around the marble railing of his balcony. I'm left staring at it, half-expecting something to break off and fall to the floor from his intense grip. My thoughts are once again lost with the continuation of his speech.

"I welcome you to our stay here at the Capitol." His emphasis on the word _I_ is questionable, yet unsurprising.

"I hope for you to have a pleasant stay here. We salute your bravery and allegiance," the crowd once again goes insane. A few seconds pass by as Snow takes a moment for the crowd to calm down, before continuing his speech.

"-And we wish for you a Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

He readjusts his tie before turning around swiftly and walking back on into the comfort of his deluxe mansion. Leaving us tributes by ourselves as we're ridden through another street towards the training center. Everyone hops off their carriage and we all pour in through the entrance of the training center. I begin to hear the tributes talking among themselves, but I choose not to jump the bandwagon, since I have absolutely nothing else to say to Graham.

"So, uh, that was one hell of a parade!" He exclaims, but I sense no real excitement in his voice. I glance at him and slowly nod. This whole ordeal has been a tragedy up until this point, and it actually scares me. I feel as if I'm prone to succumbing to the evilness of the Capitol. And that definitely isn't happening for one. I'm going to remain my true self until the very end… whenever that may be.

We ride an elevator up onto our floor, which is the twelfth level. When the doors open I am honestly completely shocked that I don't realize that my mouth is left hanging open. This one room has so much scenery it could keep a small classroom full of children entertained for weeks in District Twelve. I slowly walk forwards, looking around and meeting eyes with an avox, whose face is covered by a blue bandanna and purple scarf. I bring my eyes down quickly in fright as I sheepishly walk past them, into the hallway.

I take one left turn and already I find my bedroom. It's definitely bigger than I imagined it to be and has more items than what I thought a bedroom could hold. I walk in and find the bathroom, I sigh in relief and walk in desperate to clean off all the sweat and ash from my body.

I twist the knob to the left from the sink and splash my face with water multiple times. I grab my helmet and set it aside, causing something to fall from my ear. It lands in the center of the sink and I remember it as the water lily someone threw at me. The water running from the faucet causes the flower to diminish into little pieces. I watch with horror as the petals dismantle from the sepal and drain themselves into the sink.

I've never been able to sympathize with a flower as much as I do now. One moment I'll be happy and flourishing and well - _alive_ , the next I'll be a mangled mess, probably with an arrow in my back and all my limbs broken, but it'll be fine for the Capitol since the next victor is right around the corner. The flower I'm watching right now has experienced the latter already. Dead and forgotten, once belonging to the Capitol, but now a dead commodity to their sick lives. The crystal clear water continues to pierce each leaf one by one. Eventually, it is nothing but a pile of what appears to be spinach and crumbled up petals.

With one quick move I twist the knob over to the right and step back, the sound of flowing liquid now absent to my soot-covered ears. I stare at myself through the mirror, my heart beating swiftly. I put on a grimace and smear away some more of the soot that's been dried onto my skin. The stuff is now moisturized from my wet hands and I quickly wipe it away with a flick of my wrist.

Ew, afflictions.

* * *

 **I'm so glad that I finally updated again! It's been nearly 2 months and I feel terrible for leaving everyone waiting, but I hope that the wait was worth it. As I'm pretty proud for how this turned out. I'd also really appreciate it if I could see some reviews in my inbox? It seems as if I'm running low on those and they mean a bunch to me as I love reading what people have to say. :)**

 **Hopefully next update is going to be a lot quicker! And more exciting! As it's going to be my first training chapter... which I'm honestly pumped to start writing! Again, I appreciative the support and would LOVE to hear some feedback/constructive criticism.**


End file.
